Sibling Rivalry
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Alonzo's twin sister always did find a way to ruin good things for Alonzo


"All right, kits, we're here." Alonzo said, as he was carrying his youngest son Lorenzo on his back. Cassandra and Alonzo had been busy lately, having no time for their triplets and felt guilty until Cassandra got an idea to take them to the place where human kittens went to play, something called a park.

Cassandra smiled as her two kittens, Elvira and Vero squealed, letting go of their mother's paw and running off with Lorenzo as soon as he got off Alonzo's back, Alonzo smiled and put his arm around his mate, resulting in her snuggling into him.

"We never come here with them, makes me feel bad." Alonzo said with a small frown, "Well, we're here with them now aren't we?" Cassandra asked, nuzzling his neck, feeling the deep purr she got in response, "True." he said.

They watched the kittens play for about ten minutes, until they heard Lorenzo yelp and instantly run to his parents, Alonzo quickly sat up. "What's wrong, Renzo?" Alozno asked, looking around to see anything that looked like a threat. "S-Something almost hit me!" he said, Alonzo's eyes narrowed, "Where were you when it came at you?" he asked, Lorenzo took his father's paw led him the the place he was playing with a leaf until the object in question came flying at him.

ALonzo looked around until he saw a red ball with a star on it, "Is that it?" he asked, Lorenzo nodded, Alonzo inspected the ball before recognizing it, groaning, "Oh Bast, please don't tell me-" he said before being cut off.

"I believe that is my son's ball, _Lonzie_." a voice said, getting an icy tone on his nickname, making him cringe, "Hello to you too, Alonza." he said with a glare, tossing the ball back at his twin, who looked like him only she lacked the black patches that he had on his face.

"Your kit is playing, I suppose?" Alonza asked with a small smirk, Alonzo glared at her, putting his paws on his son's shoulders, "He was until your daughter hurled her ball at him." he said, looking at the white queen kit, who was now holding the ball and giggling at Lorenzo devillishly.

"D-Dad, why's she acting like that?" Lorenzo whispered, "I don't know, Renz, go play with your sister, alright?" Alonzo whispered back, making the kit nod and run to his older sister, "Go play with your cousins, darling." Alonza said, "Ok mommmy!" her kitten said before running after her cousin.

"Alonzo, what's-?" Cassandra had gone up to her mate, before seeing her sister in law, "Oh," she said icily, "Hello Alonza." she said, "Oh, Cassandra! long time no talk, how have you been?" Alonza said to the sister in law she absolutely despised in a fake sweet tone, just then, a sleek brown tom went up to Alonza, putting an arm around her, "Cassandra! is that really you? my my, you get more beautiful every time I see you." he said, Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Cassius, my mate says that eveytime he sees me," she said, leaning into Alonzo, "the only difference is, Alonzo actually means it." she smirked at Alonzo, who smirked at Cassius, who kept a fake smile, but his paws were clenched into fists, Alonza tried to calm her mate with a smile and put her arms around him.

"At least our kitten is an angel, yours are demon spawn." Alonza said, losing the sweetness in her voice and glaring at her brother and sister in law, "'Yours are demon spawn.'" Alonzo mocked, glaring to the side, "Oh, real mature!" Alonza said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

The four started to argue, until they heard Elvira yelp, Alonzo whirled around and saw his daughter holding her arm, her lip started to quiver before she started crying, "Elvira!" Alonzo said, as he and Cassandra ran to her side, fast as lightning.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, "S-Sarika said because Lorenzo's the youngest he's the weakest, I said he wasn't and I tried standing up for him, a-and she hit my arm!" Elvira said, Cassandra froze then glared at the kitten, trying everything in her might not to strangle her niece, "You..." she growled, "She shouldn't have argued with me! What I say goes!" Sarika said, stomping her paw, this reminded Cassandra of Sultana, the brattiest kitten in the junkyard.

"Oh, that's it! I should-!" Cassandra yelled before Alonzo gently grabbed her shoulders, "Cassandra, let's go." he said, Cassandra nodded, taking Elvira's and Lorenzo's paws while Alonzo took Vero's, "I take it you're leaving?" Alonza asked, the sweetness back in her voice, Alonzo glared at her before nodding, "It was nice seeing you again." she said, making Alonzo roll his eyes, "Yeah, you too." he said, although they both knew the other didn't mean it, Alonzo left with his family.

"Leave it to your sister to ruin a nice family day." Casandra said as her kittens ran off to find Mungojerrie and Jemima's kittens, along with Tantomile and Admetus' little ones, "I know, she always managed to ruin anything good for me." Alonzo said, putting an arm around her, making her relax.

"And if that's how her kit acts towards her cousins, I'd hate to see how she acts with her tomfriend." Cassandra said, making Alonzo laugh.

CCC

how was that? I got bored and decided to write a oneshot, this came to mind.

R&R please!


End file.
